


Congruent

by ensembleklavier (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, aka that in which hinata doesn't become a human science experiment, and komaeda doesn't become a gun toting laxative terrorist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ensembleklavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you think that, Komaeda-kun? Your classmates love and support you, just as anyone else would!" Yukizome exclaimed.<br/>“Ah, let me stop you there. I am not their classmate. I am an innocent bystander, as I’ve always been. I’m simply watching over those who carry this world’s hope, and I’ve made sure they all feel that distance. It’s...safer for everyone that way."</p>
<p>“I’m a bystander, I guess. Yeah.”<br/>Yukizome wrinkled her nose. “A…bystander?” She tapped her fingers on her chin. “You mean, you’re just…watching? Watching who?”<br/>“Watching those who matter,” Hinata muttered under his breath before realizing he’d said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working with komahina during their time at HPA is a tricky endeavor, but I'm going to give it a shot! As much as I love Kamukura, I want to try to envision a future where Hinata gains some self worth and declines the surgery. Talking Komaeda out of seeing himself as nothing but a stepping stone, even just a teeny bit, is even harder, but in my opinion there's no one more up to the task of talking some sense into these two than our dear Yukizome!

         It was three in the morning, and Yukizome Chisa was not asleep.

Or, rather, she _had_ been, until she’d received a phone call from the local fire department, informing her that one of her students was in danger. She’d interrupted the fireman before he could waste time giving her details, asked for an address, tossed on an old robe, and was currently speeding down the highway, keeping an eye out for police.

She knew immediately which student it had to be—the only one who for which she would be called in the first place. The others had parents, or guardians, or siblings, or relations, something, anything, but Komaeda Nagito had no one.

Yukizome had realized this the day of his enrollment. She had been called into Kirigiri Jin’s office and told that there was no emergency contact that Komaeda could provide, so, after some discussion, it was decided that Hope’s Peak should take responsibility if such an incident should happen. Normally this duty would fall to the head teacher, but seeing as the head teacher was passed out on the couch (what exactly did they pay Kizakura for, anyway?), Yukizome would have to provide her number.

She didn’t mind in the slightest. She really did have genuine affection for all of her students, including Komaeda. Her heart ached when she learned he had absolutely no one he could rely on.

She noticed the general emotional distance he kept from everyone else, the long winded speeches about his admiration for everyone in the classroom, the side glances the rest of the students gave him when he went on too long. He was pleasant enough, but upon closer inspection, he seemed happier with the birds in the courtyard than the students themselves. Her wish was that, maybe, by the time he left Hope’s Peak, she could change that for him. She wouldn’t let him leave in the state he was in. That was her duty as his teacher.

Yukizome reached the turn-off she had been looking for, and headed up a dusty gravel path, lined with lamp posts. She assumed this was a drive way, but it was incredibly long and winding, and as she started paying closer attention, she could make out large shapes in the darkness. A tall, glistening fountain, with water-proof lights floating out on the water’s surface caught her eye, as did the detailed, looming statues that were illuminated by the glow. Another lamp post, and Yukizome saw the branches of a beautiful, vibrant cherry blossom tree reaching out from the darkness.

She was about to turn around, deciding that in her haste, she must have made a mistake, when she heard sirens. Slowly, the serenity of the garden gave way to red, flashing lights, bouncing off the trees. A little further, and smoke began to obscure her field of vision. Regardless, she pressed forward, pushing on the gas pedal, twinges of fear beginning to prick at her heart.

Eventually, she saw it: a dance of orange, red, and white, devouring what was left of Komaeda Nagito’s house. The building was enormous, that much was obvious even as it collapsed. His residence had been transformed into a ball of fire, one so big it could’ve been a sun. Yukizome tried not to think about the fact that he must have lived here completely alone, tried to ignore the image of Komaeda walking through spacious halls, footsteps echoing hollowly in the silence, all with that tranquil, unwavering smile on his face.

She got as close as she could, stopped the car, and ran out into the night. She spotted someone—a fireman, if the light reflective jacket he was wearing was any indication.

Yukizome waved wildly. “Hey! I’m here! I’m his teacher!”

The man turned around, startled. “You’re Yukizome Chisa?”

“Yes!” she said frantically. “Where is he?”

“You mean the kid?”

“Yes!”

The man folded his arms across his chest, eyes darting downwards. “Uh…he’s over there. Inside the ambulance.” He pointed to the left.

Yukizome blinked, squinted, and finally she could make out the outline of white, tousled hair, dusted grey with ash, poking out of a cocoon wrapped in a large blanket. He was alone.

“You left him alone? Is he okay? You people are supposed to be professionals!” she exclaimed, stomping her foot. “He has to be traumatized! Has he been checked for injuries?”

The man played with the cuff of his left glove, wrapping his right fingers around it. “Uh…he’s been…examined, yeah. Trauma is a very real possibility, but…” he trailed off, seeming unsure how to continue. “We gave him a blanket.”

Yukizome didn’t have time for this sort of stuttering and hesitation. If they wouldn’t give her answers, she’d go get them herself. She clicked her tongue and marched over to the huddled figure sitting alone on the metal floor of the ambulance, feet dangling off the edge of the truck. As she got closer, she could see the blanket shaking.

“Komaeda-kun!” she called. He didn’t respond. She ran faster. Leaving a child alone, crying, after his house had burned down…why was he always alone? Why did people always treat him this way? He deserved love, and compassion, and some human kindness, just like anyone else…

These thoughts were cut off as she reached Komaeda, a few steps away from touching him, when she heard it: a raspy, low sound, wheezing and hitching and breaking, rolling out from underneath the blanket.

He was laughing.

No, Yukizome thought, cackling, really, his laugh not unlike reverberating thunder. He was struggling to breathe, his entire form was shaking, struggling to stay upright.

He must be delirious, she thought. How dare they leave Komaeda alone like _this_? She realized this house might be the last aspect he'd retained of his life before his parents died, and fury bounced through her veins.

“Komaeda-kun,” Yukizome said firmly, grabbing his shoulder. The form under the blanket flinched, white curls twitching above it. He coughed a few times as the laughter slowed, stalled. _He must have breathed in too much smoke._

“Sensei! You are Yukizome-sensei, right?” Komaeda said, his voice cracking a bit. He didn’t emerge from the confines of the blanket, but his tone sounded warm, like he was greeting an old friend at a dinner party. “Ah...I’m sorry to bother you with all this.”

Yukizome took a deep breath, squeezing his shoulder. “Komaeda-kun…I’m…so sorry. Are you alright? How did this happen? Can you tell me?”

A few moments of silence, and then he spoke.

        “Hey, did you know? I was just trying to make toast.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It was TOAST!” he exclaimed, tossing off the blanket. Komaeda was grinning, bright-eyed, excited, like a child on Christmas morning, a thin layer of dust covering his face. Shadows danced in the depths of his pupils, dilating and undilating, nearly giving them the appearance of swirls. He was breathing heavily. It was the most unsettling expression Yukizome had ever seen.

       “I was making TOAST! I put it in the toaster and it caught on fire…I tried to put it out, but then the toaster itself exploded, and, well, that was that, wasn’t it?!” 

        The laughter started again, billowing out of his mouth like a toxic fog.

        “It was  _ amazing _ . Even I, Komaeda Nagito…someone like me…even someone like ME can make toast, you knowi—that’s never happened before! Ever! Do you know what this must mean?” He tried to contain his laughter by pressing a hand over his mouth, looking up at her for an answer, eyes wide and gleaming.

       “Uh…it means you got unlucky, Komaeda-kun, it’s not your fault, it could’ve been an old toaster, or—”

       “ _ Exactly. _ That’s exactly it! It means I was extremely unlucky. Unfathomably unlucky. The question is, why now? Why, after the years I’ve spent successfully putting toast in the toaster, did it explode tonight?” 

       Komaeda stared at her, expecting a response, but her confusion must have shown on her face, because he frowned. She gave him an uneasy half-smile. He sighed.

       “It happened in preparation for something wonderful…something filled with hope! Something as as horrible and as despair-inducing as losing all of my worldly possessions and the only place in the world I can call home HAS to give way to something equally beautiful and awe-inspiring!”

        Yukizome felt her stomach turn. “You saved…nothing? From the fire? You have…nothing?”

Komaeda tilted his head. “What? No, that’s not true…if anything, I gained something!” He sighed again, a deep heavy sound. “Sensei, are you listening? Are you paying attention?”

Yukizome bristled, but said nothing—she would attribute his rude tone to the shock of his current situation. This wasn’t the time to rebuke him. She was, however, glad that Komaeda had gained something, anything, to give him comfort in the days to come.

       “What did you gain, Komaeda-kun?” She tried to keep her voice from cracking, gave him a smile that hopefully looked genuine.

       “It’s obvious, isn’t it? Didn’t I already say it? I gained…an even greater hope! One that will only flourish and grow and feed on this current despair I’m feeling…hmm…I wonder what form it will take this time? Money, again, perhaps? That seems to be a favorite…but last time I took a blow this hard, I got accepted to Hope’s Peak!” 

      Komaeda paused, drummed his fingers on the metal floor.

      “I can’t think of anything greater than that, though…but…seeing as this is the final chapter of my life, things have really pushed into overdrive! Could this mean…I’m going to receive a hope bigger than I can even imagine?” Yukizome stared at him. Komaeda was sweating now, his breath coming in short, quick bursts.

     “Komaeda-kun…please try to calm down…I think you inhaled too much smoke, okay? I’ll go get someone to help you.” She’d drag someone over here if she had to. Despite his current behavior being off-putting, he was just a boy, and obviously needed medical attention.

     As she turned around, Komaeda grabbed her wrist. “Huh? I didn’t inhale any smoke at all. As my luck would have it, I own a collection of gas masks that I left riiiight by my fridge! I put one on and got out of there before things got really bad, so don’t worry so much.”

_     Who collects gas masks? _ Yukizome thought, but pushed that judgement out of her head to make room for bigger concerns.  _ Does he really believe everything he’s saying, then? Is this just…a side of Komaeda I haven’t seen before?  _ She tugged her wrist away from him.

    “Komaeda-kun, you’re the one who’s not listening. Regardless of whatever…excitement you’re feeling, I think you should go lay down. There’s a lot that’s happened tonight, okay? You…really need to take a breather. You should probably go to the hospital for now. I’ll drive you.”

    Komaeda shook his head. “I don’t really think that’s needed. I don’t mind sleeping on the ground, you know! You’ve already done more than I deserve, just by making sure I’m still alive!” He chuckled. “Besides, I spend a lot of time at the hospital, anyways…”

_     Does he seriously mean he’s going to sleep on the charred ruins of his house? _ Yukizome was starting to get impatient. It was late, the sun would rise soon enough, and she had a class to teach tomorrow. “That wasn’t an offer, Komaeda-kun! You’re coming with me and that’s that!”

    Komaeda lowered his voice to a whisper. “If you hadn’t noticed, people keep glancing over here. They look scared, because you’re being too noisy, and you’re making a scene. But don’t worry, Yukizome-sensei, I’m not judging you!” He laughed. “I understand that a situation like this can be exciting!”

    Yukizome had had enough. She bent down, wrapped her arms around Komaeda’s frail torso, and tossed him over her shoulder. “We’re going to the hospital.”

    As she made her way back towards her car, she could hear Komaeda saying all sorts of things, ranging from “Wooooow, you must really work out a lot! Haha, I should’ve known they wouldn’t allow just anyone to become a teacher at Hope’s Peak…” to “You know, if you put me in your car, even with the bad luck that just happened to me, you’re probably gonna die! I’d say your chances of having an accident go up by at least fifty percent! You must really not care about your own life at all…” but she ignored him, opened the side door, pushed him in the car, told him to put on his seat belt, and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still focuses on Komaeda, but with the next one I want to get started on Hinata's story! n_n

        It had been a few days since Komaeda Nagito had become homeless, and neither him nor Yukizome had died in any sort of accident. On the contrary—today he was to be released from the hospital, and Yukizome was anxiously awaiting his arrival. He was a bit late at this point, but tardiness was to be expected. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was completely absent, given what had happened to him.

Yukizome had decided, since that night, that once he was released from the hospital, she would sit down and have a talk with Komaeda. She was willing to take him in, since he probably didn’t have anywhere to stay, and she could use some company herself at home. She was worried about him, worried about the boy who had laughed over losing everything he owned.

She’d glanced in his file and found the information on his frontotemporal dementia, as well as his malignant lymphoma. Yukizome felt bad about forcing him to go to yet another hospital, she was sure he’d meant it when he said he visits them frequently, but his poor health was all the more reason that Komaeda should be more cautious when it came to his well-being.

She glanced at the clock. Regardless of Komaeda’s presence, she had to start class. The rest of her students were in their seats, and although she prided herself on her class’ perfect attendance record, she couldn’t wait forever. She tapped the ruler she was holding on the desk in front of her.

If Komaeda wasn’t coming to class…

…perhaps she could bring the class to Komaeda?

“Hey, everyone!” she yelled. “We’re having class in the infirmary today! Come on, let’s go!”

After several long, drawn-out groans, many complaints, and one inhuman, piercing shriek of excitement from Tsumiki, Yukizome ushered everyone out the door and closed it behind her.

 

************************

        Yukizome wanted to surprise Komaeda with the arrival of his classmates, so she told Tsumiki to give everyone a tour of the infirmary, which she had been very willing to do--leading the class down the sterile halls all the while murmuring about giving everyone shots.

        She wanted to make sure Komaeda was both still here, and in fit condition to see everyone.

She didn’t want his classmates to see him like that, the sweet, serene Komaeda she had known as her student muted and distorted by whatever madness haunted him. She would keep his secret, and let him display whatever side he wished—for the time being. As long as it resulted in him making friends and being happy, she was all for it.

Yukizome found the room number she wanted, and peered into the see-through glass. Komaeda was indeed still there, with many wires attached to his skin and a beeping monitor by his bedside. He was reading a book. Other than that, the room was empty.

She tapped on the glass to get his attention, and after he’d noticed her and waved, she opened the door. “Komaeda-kun? Can I come in?”

“Oh, you don’t have to ask permission from someone as disgusting as me. Just invade my personal space whenever you want!” He beamed, shutting his book with a clap.

“That doesn’t really answer my question, but…okay.” She shut the door. She had decided to not fight against Komaeda’s self deprecating nature, she’d never learn to speak his language if she did. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine…mmm, if anything, I’m excited! Nothing particularly bad or good has befallen me yet, so I’m still in limbo, waiting. I’m going to be a little on edge until I see what the wheel of fate has in store for me this time, but other than that, I’m in high spirits!”

Yukizome was concerned to see him still fixated on this. _Has he even thought of anything else since the accident?_

        She sat on the foot of Komaeda’s bed, facing him. “Do you mind if I ask you a question?”

Komaeda laughed. “I already told you, you don’t have to ask permission from someone like me! You can do and say whatever you’d like!“

_ Ugh.  _ “I know you’re the Ultimate Lucky Student, and I know you’ve had some terrible things happen to you, but…Komaeda-kun, why are you so certain in this luck cycle you’ve been talking about? Maybe if you looked at things with a different lens, you’d have different experiences, you know?”

Komaeda looked at her like a particularly confused student might look at a quantum physics problem, and he narrowed his eyes. “A different lens, huh? Hey, do you know why my parents died?” he said, without even taking a beat.

_Oh, god, here we go…_ “Komaeda-kun, let’s try to stay on topic, okay?”

“I am on topic…Yukizome-sensei.” He folded his arms. “There is one reason my parents died, and that’s because I killed them.”

Yukizome froze. His file had said it was a freak plane accident…was Komaeda truly this deluded? What exactly did he think had happened? She reached out, patted his hand. He flinched.

        “Are you sure that’s what happened? Your file says it was an uncontrollable, unpreventable accident. You can’t possibly blame yourself for—”

“I crashed the plane.” Komaeda stared at her, unblinking. “Or, rather, my luck did, I suppose, but that doesn’t change the facts. My luck is mine. What it causes is my fault. So, I cannot afford to simply…’look through a different lens’, Sensei. If I started turning a blind eye, if I started refusing to take responsibility, this cycle of wondrous hope and cruel despair would expand outwards to everyone I touched.”

        “…Oh!” He snapped his fingers, eyes lighting up in recognition. “Think of my luck like you would an ocean tide. You can’t stop the tide, nor can you deny its power…if you’re unlucky, and you wade out too deep at the wrong time, all you can do is obey the whims of its current. I am forever stuck in the tide, and I’m used to it, but anyone else who drifts out too far would probably drown. It’s safer for me to be stuck out there all by myself!”

        He laughed. “Not…that I believe anyone would want to come stand in the tide with me, of course. Being as disgusting and lowly as I am, it makes it very easy to stand out there alone!”

       Yukizome stared at him. Komaeda was lonely, that was plain to see. Painfully, obviously lonely, and apparently he’d simply accepted it as a truth about his existence. As his teacher, she wouldn’t allow that sort of thinking. If he would just reach out, his classmates would respond. She believed in that.

       “Hey, Komaeda-kun, what if you just tried talking to a few people in class? You don’t have to be friends with them if you think that’s unsafe, but a bit of conversation now and again couldn’t hurt, right?”

       “Oh.” He wrapped his fingers around the hem of his blanket, drew it up closer to him. “I don’t deserve to interact with such…amazing, inspiring people. Even speaking to those who have been blessed with talent would be pushing my luck. And…I don’t think they’d like the experience of talking to me, anyway. I won’t subject anyone to that.”

      “Why do you think that, Komaeda-kun? Your classmates love and support you, just as anyone else wou—“

“Ah, let me stop you there. I am not their classmate. I am an innocent bystander, as I’ve always been. I’m simply watching over those who carry this world’s hope, and I’ve made sure they all feel that distance. It’s safer for everyone that way. …Besides, I can see them, you know.”

Yukizome wrinkled her nose. “Who?”

Komaeda pointed towards the large glass window by the door. “Them.”

Yukizome turned around to find two of her students, Souda Kazuichi and Mioda Ibuki, whispering and pointing towards Komaeda’s room. Mioda was gesturing wildly, telling some sort of story, lips pressed closed to his ear, and Souda kept glancing towards Komaeda’s bed, then quickly looking away. He looked scared.

        Yukizome ran over and closed the blinds, her heart in a vice. Was that really all his classmates could see in him? His off-putting demeanor, his luck cycle? Was his misfortune only gossip fodder? That couldn’t be true...her students were better than that.

“See? I was born into the role of a bystander. It’s who I am…it’s the only thing something as lowly and pathetic as me can be. Other than a corpse, of course!” He started laughing, wheezing, then started coughing. Yukizome turned around, concerned, but Komaeda held a hand up, and eventually regained his breath.

        “You see, my self righteousness puts people off,” he said.

_Just…your self righteousness?_ She wonder how much Komaeda knew about how he came off, whether or not he understood the effect it had on others.

        “Don’t call yourself lowly or pathetic. As your teacher…I won’t have it,” she said.

Komaeda smiled softly, dismissed her with a wave of his hand. “I’m only stating what I know to be true. I’m confident of one thing, and that’s that I know myself, and my limitations…if nothing else.”

Yukizome crossed her arms, frowning. Despite what he may think, despite how sure he may be about his self image, she was determined to change it. Little by little. She wouldn’t let Komaeda and his potential slip through the cracks—she got the sense many people before her had, and she wouldn’t add to his ammunition.

Yet…after watching the way his classmates had gossiped right in front of his room, akin to how tourists might look and point at a particularly dangerous zoo animal…bringing the entire class to the infirmary might have not been the best idea.

In the few moments of silence Yukizome had left in their conversation, Komaeda was already turned on his side, blankets tossed haphazardly over most of his body. She idly thought to herself that he looked incredibly small, curled up like that.

She fought the impulse to walk to his side, pat his shoulder, pull the blankets over him properly. “…Hey, Komaeda-kun? What are you doing? I’ve still got a few things to say…”

He didn’t move, but he did speak.

       “Huh? You’re still here? Really? You’re normally so polite…surely someone as worthless as I am doesn’t have to tell you you’ve hung around here too long, right?” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow he had half his face pressed into.

        She sighed. She wouldn’t let him slip through the cracks, but…perhaps this was enough for one day. Yukizome opened the door and left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Hinata so much...what a good kid.

         Hinata Hajime, Reserve Course student, was sitting on a bench by a fountain in the school courtyard, waiting for his lunch break to be over. He liked this place for reasons he couldn’t quite put his finger on—maybe it was the fact that people didn’t often walk by here, or maybe it was the way the only noise around came from chirping birds and churning water. Either way, he often found himself wandering here when the other students were socializing, usually simply sitting and observing the main course’s day to day activities.

They came outside often, sometimes to play with animals (as they were today), or to have cook-outs. Hinata wondered if they actually learned anything. Meanwhile, in his cold, dark, grey classroom, he was bombarded with academic lesson after academic lesson, the teachers sullen and bored.

He would much rather be studying the main course students, and Hinata took the opportunity whenever he could.

Manic Panic seemed to like bunnies—but whether or not the bunnies liked her back was questionable. They seemed put off by her hyper energy (as was Hinata) and were more fond of the One Who Wore a Scarf Even if it Was Ninety Degrees Outside. In fact, all small mammals were, and the other students had to keep pulling them back into their laps. Sparkle Sparkle Blondie attracted a lot of cute, fluffy things, too

Huge Tits— _no, Hajime, stop it—_ er, Athlete’s Physique and Too Loud Tracksuit really liked dogs, and dogs liked them, too. They both had boundless energy. Too Loud Tracksuit seemed to want to train them to run an obstacle course, but Athlete’s Physique seemed more interested in training them to hunt. The only reason Hinata was aware of this was because Too Loud Tracksuit lived up to his name, and yelled everything he said as a deep, booming command.

       Tomato and Kindergarten seemed to like…ants? Or rather, Kindergarten seemed to like ants, primarily squishing the life out of them, and Tomato seemed to like Kindergarten. Why?

Then there was Poofy Marshmallow Kid. Hinata didn’t really know what to make of Poofy Marshmallow Kid. He seemed to really like birds, and birds liked him—they would perch on his arm and he would smile.

       However, he never let them stay for long, and he ignored those birds who he’d already played with if they came back. Hinata didn’t get it. Did he have some sort of plan to create a monopoly on bird friendships, then starve all his bird friends of affection? In truth, Hinata wished he could play with the birds that Poofy Marshmallow Kid didn’t want anymore, but that would draw too much attention. He probably wasn’t supposed to even be this close to the Main Course. Having bird friends would probably be nice, though.

It wasn’t that he was bitter or anything, no—he knew his place. He didn’t have a talent, so he was where he belonged, and to ask for anything more…well, he knew better. He had to prove he was worth something, and if this was the closest he could get, then…that would have to be enough. Unless, of course, he went with _that_ proposal…

A thunderous clap from above echoed his current mood and interrupted his thoughts. _It’s going to storm…I guess I have to go inside…_

Hinata glanced up at the sky to gauge if he could risk a few more minutes outside—only to find a bright blue cloudless expanse above him. _Huh_?

It wasn’t going to storm, it wasn’t even going to rain, so why was it thundering? Had he misheard? Hinata couldn’t think of anything else to attribute that noise to—normally the fountain was an oasis of silence.

“Hey, Hinata-kun!” Hinata looked back down to find a young woman running towards him, long red ponytail swishing behind her.

Well, the fountain was usually pretty quiet…until Yukizome Chisa showed up. She was the assistant teacher for the Main Course, and was far, far too cheerful all the time. She kept coming to bother him. He didn’t know why. He wasn’t that interesting to talk to, so did she want something from him?

“Do you want something from me?” Hinata asked.

“Oh, nothing much! I just wanted to ask you a few more questions about the Reserve Course while my students are on break, if I could!” Yukizome sat down beside him, smoothed out her skirt, and looked at him expectantly.

Hinata didn’t get it. The Reserve Course had to be one of the most basic, boring concepts of all time—it wasn’t remotely worth asking even one question about, much less the dozens Yukizome seemed to come up with.

Regardless, and though it was painful to admit, he wouldn’t mind having someone—anyone—to talk to. “I…guess you can ask me some. But only a few.”

“Excellent!” Yukizome smiled, and brought out a note pad and pen from her apron pocket. “Where to start…oh! I don’t think I’ve ever asked you what you like about the Reserve Course, Hinata-kun! What makes you want to stay?”

“What…makes me want to stay?” Hinata crossed and uncrossed his feet, unsure how to answer.

        He hated being in the Reserve Course. He hated the way he felt like the entire classroom was laughing at him, hated how pathetic it was to be in the Reserve Course in the first place. The classrooms always felt cold and empty, no matter how many bodies were packed in there. Hinata felt that emptiness every time he stepped through the door.

Yet, he was still at Hope’s Peak. He still had a chance, if he could only muster up the resolve to take it.

“I stay…because I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t.” That was the only way to state it. “One day, I’ll become something greater than the Reserve Course. No matter what it takes. Until then, I’m…”

_         I’m...what? Biding my time like a coward? Choosing a window seat in class so I can stare at those who were born with what I wasn’t? Pretending there’s still a chance I can do something amazing? Waiting like a princess in a tower, waiting for someone to do the dirty work for me? You’re  _ **_pathetic_ ** _ , Hajime. _

“I’m a bystander, I guess. Yeah.”

Yukizome wrinkled her nose. “A…bystander?” She tapped her fingers on her chin. “You mean, you’re just…watching? Watching who?”

“Watching those who matter,” Hinata muttered under his breath before realizing he’d said it. He felt heat rising to his face—he didn’t want her pity. “Just…forget it. I changed my mind, I don’t want to talk about this anymore today.”

Yukizome smiled. “That’s okay, Hinata-kun. We don’t have to—but I want you to know you matter, too!”

Hinata was taken by surprise. “Huh?”

“You matter, too! I think you have the potential to do great things in this world, as does anyone who is willing to put their heart and mind into it. I believe in you, okay? Even if you don’t believe in yourself.” She stood up, stretched her arms out with a yawn. “You can always come talk to me, Hinata! I’ll set you straight!”

“Y-Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

What was this, a magical girl manga?  _ I have to get out of here. _

As he was about to get up himself, he remembered the odd thunder noise he’d heard earlier. _Maybe it was just one of Yukizome’s students?_

“Hey, Sensei?”

“Yes, Hinata-kun?”

“Did you hear that thundering noise earlier? It couldn’t have been actual thunder, right?”

“Huh?” Yukizome tilted her head, confused.

In that instant, there was a loud crack, and out of the corner of Hinata’s eye, he saw a bright flash of light. Following that, there was a high pitched scream, and Manic Panic came flying at the two of them.

        “Yukizome-sensei! You won’t believe what just happened! We need your help, Yukizome-sensei, now!”

Her eyes narrowed. “Show me.” Manic Panic took off, Yukizome following, and Hinata trailing behind, unsure if he was allowed to follow but his curiosity driving him forward regardless.

It wasn’t long before they saw it: a charred patch of earth, still smoking, with a thoroughly singed, wide eyed Poofy Marshmallow Boy standing not centimeters away from it.

        All the other students stood around him, shouting out explanations:

       “There was a big flash--!”

       “And then, he just…!” 

       “It’s truly mighty…the power of Hades himself…”

       “Out of nowhere! Holy shit…”

       “Lightning! Bam, pow! He’s dead!”

      “He’s not dead, Mioda-chan..."

      “That was a close call, though…”

      “I wish I had my camera…”

      Yukizome held out her hands for silence, and an abrupt hush fell over the area. Hinata noticed they were shaking.

     “Komaeda-kun?” she asked. “What exactly happened?”

      Poofy Marshmallow Boy—Komaeda—was biting his lip, his mouth shut in a grim line. Hinata noticed his hands were shaking, too.

     “I wasn’t careful enough…I understand that this means something unfathomably incredible is coming for me, there’s no two ways about it, but…at what cost?” He clenched his fist. “No…I can’t blame this on my ultimate luck…it’s no one’s fault but mine. I knew this wasn’t the form my good luck would take, it never does...”

     Still muttering, he stood up, wrapped his arms around himself, and the crowd of students immediately parted for him, the one with a pink mohawk nearly tripping over himself to get out of the way. Komaeda wandered off into the courtyard, jacket still smoking.

    Hinata blinked, trying to comprehend what he’d just witnessed. There’s no way Komaeda really just got hit by lightning in broad daylight, right? Even for the Main Course, that was just too crazy. It was a cloudless day. That made no sense.

    Slowly, everyone dispersed, mumbling and whispering to each other, and Yukizome ran after Komaeda. Only Hinata remained, still dumbfounded. Maybe the Main Course students were used to witnessing oddities like this, but Hinata didn’t know what to make of it.

   He stared at the charcoal-black ground right beside where Komaeda had been standing. If he would’ve been just a few inches to the left, he’d be dead for sure. That kid looked frail—it was doubtful he’d even survive falling down a few stairs.

   Hinata decided to chalk it up to an insane anomaly, or maybe a stupid prank, and get back to class before he was late. He was about to turn around to leave when something caught his eye: there was a black lump in the middle of the charred ground. As Hinata looked closer, details began to form—a fist-sized body, with two long wings extending out, a pointed beak.

   He was staring at an lightning-struck, pitch black, very dead bird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else remember the Man's Nut scene from sdr2? I was replaying the first few chapters and I ran into it again...pervert!Hinata is a treasure imo.  
>  I couldn't resist putting a little mini-homage in here...next chapter or so will probably involve Komaeda and Hinata running into each other, so I wanna have a little fun while I can ~

A few days had passed since the Poofy Marshmellow Boy incident, and Hinata had found himself unable to stop thinking about it. Random lightning on a clear-skied day, just to strike down that weird kid’s bird friend. He hadn’t imagined it—even the other Reserve Course students eventually heard about the incident and started to gossip. He’d seen some odd things at Hope’s Peak, but nothing he’d consider completely impossible, up until now.

He had asked around about Komaeda’s talent was (was he a magician or something?) and no one in the Reserve Course seemed to know. All he could get out of them was that Komaeda was someone who kept to himself, and the Main Course seemed to not want to talk about him.

 Hinata was back at his fountain—today he’d actually brought a sandwich from the cafeteria, he normally didn’t eat anything—and, for once, was actually hoping Yukizome would drop by. He was sure Komaeda’s teacher would be willing to talk about what had happened. Hinata thought himself to be a practical guy, maybe understanding what had caused the incident would help get it out of his head.

Yukizome didn’t disappoint, it wasn’t long before he saw her bright blue pinafore in the distance. He still didn’t understand why she came here every day, just to talk to him, pretty much about the same topics. Was she just a bad conversationalist or…?

 Hinata froze.

_ Wait…s-she doesn’t have a crush on me, does she? _

_ Holy shit…she’s not even my teacher…well, she does have pretty hair, though. I kind of like the maid look. Aprons are pretty cool. She’s always running over here…doesn’t she know her boobs are too big for that sort of thing? Wait…is this…seduction? She’s already in my head…! I should be ashamed…but I’m not. Heh, a teacher coming on to me, huh...she must really be desperate. Wait, am I going to go to jail? Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, Hajime, calm down…get it together…you haven’t even nailed her yet…wow, I can’t believe I’m this easy of a lay… _

“Hello, Hinata-kun!” Yukizome called from a few feet away, snapping him out of his lewd daydream.

Hinata shook his head. Sometimes it felt like someone was controlling his thoughts, making him think things that felt out of place. Someone…weird. Someone perverted. Gross.

“H-Hey, Yukizome-sensei…” He waved half-heartedly.

_ What did I even want to talk about again? Oh, right, Komaeda… _

“Do you mind if sit down?” she said, smiling sweetly.

“Uh, no, you can, but do you mind if I ask a few questions this time?” Hinata wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but if he’d been mulling over what had happened this long, he might as well get to the bottom of it all.

“Of course not, Hinata-kun! I’d love to help with whatever problem you might be having.”   
“Um, well, it’s not so much of a problem as it is...just something that’s been on my mind.”

“That’s fine, too! Ask away!”

“Well...you know the whole lightning thing from last week?”

Yukizome frowned, ever so slightly. “You mean the incident with Komaeda-kun?”

“The white haired boy, yeah. It’s...kind of been bothering me, and I was wondering if you ever figured out what happened…it was a prank or something, right?”

Her frown deepened. Yukizome placed her hands in her lap, clasping them together. She looked like she was in deep thought. After a few moments, she spoke. “I can barely understand it, much less explain it...but if you’re that interested, I’ll give it a try. Hinata-kun, do you know what Komaeda-kun’s ultimate talent is?” 

“No, and...nobody seems to want to talk about it, either.”

She sighed. “He’s probably got everyone convinced he’s cursed or something...well, Komaeda-kun is considered Super High School Level Luck here at Hope’s Peak.”

“That sort of talent seems really vague.”

“It definitely is...Komaeda-kun has tried to explain it to me before, but I still don’t quite understand. I just know...it causes odd things to happen to him. Misfortunes, mostly, from what I can see, but Komaeda-kun seems to think eventually, it causes good things to happen to him, too.”  
Hinata tried to stop himself from grimacing, and failed. Was Yukizome really just going to tell him that some mystic force haunts Poofy Marshmallow Boy? _Yeah, right._

“You’re saying...his ultimate luck caused that lightning.” Hinata took a deep breath, suppressed his growing frown, and took a moment to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to offend, but…

“That sounds...kind of...uh, dumb, to be honest with you, Sensei.” 

….Hinata was really bad at sugar coating things. 

Luckily, Yukizome didn’t seem offended--she just laughed.

“It does, doesn’t it? Mmm...let me think about how try to explain this in a way that makes more sense…” She tapped her fingers on the smooth stone surrounding the fountain’s edge, then dangled her fingers in the water. 

“Let’s try this. Imagine my fingers are fate, okay? And the water is your life.” 

“Huh?”

She pulled her fingers out of the water, flicked the clinging droplets onto Hinata. “Come on, play along!” 

He flinched, watched a droplet sink into his tie.  _ T-This is my favorite tie… _

Yukizome placed her fingertips back on the water, letting them barely touch the surface. “So, Hinata-kun, first, let’s think about someone other than Komaeda-kun, okay? Let’s think about you! Let’s say we have a conversation.”

“We...are having a conversation. Right now.”

“Hinata-kun.  _ Play along, please. _ ” 

Yukizome’s voice deepened, and Hinata sensed danger.

“Right...sorry.”

“Let’s say this  _ hypothetical  _ conversation is about...what’s your favorite animal, Hinata-kun?”

“Uh...dogs. Most of the time.”

“Okay! This conversation is about dogs, and you’re having a good time talking to me. I tell you I have a really nice dog you can meet some time, and you leave the conversation feeling happy and refreshed. Fate gave you something small, but positive!” Yukizome pushed her thumb into the water gently, and Hinata watched the tiny, barely there ripples extend out from her touch. 

“Nothing much else happens after that, maybe you get to meet my dog and you guys become friends and go on all sorts of adventures. Those fun times are what the little ripples represent! This encounter won’t affect you in the long run, but you had a small, positive experience.”

_ Dog...adventures? _ Hinata thought, but he kept his mouth shut. 

“Now, let’s imagine the water is Komaeda-kun, okay? The same situation happens. I think he likes dogs, too, so let’s stick with that. Komaeda-kun wants to meet my dog, but leaves the conversation feeling nervous and uneasy.”

“Dogs make him feel uneasy?’

“No, Hinata-kun. Happiness makes him feel uneasy.”

Hinata paused, questions forming in his head, but he held them back. “Uh...okay.” 

“So! The fingers of fate are at it again, except--” Yukizome pushed her entire fist into the water, splashing both his tie and her apron. Hinata frowned. 

“--that little conversation has disastrous effects!”

“Other than ruining my tie, why would any of this be disastrous? I don’t understand.”

“Oh, Hinata-kun, I’m not the Ultimate Housekeeper for nothing, I’ll fix your tie. Quit being such a baby.” 

_ I-I’m not being a baby...this is my favorite tie… _

“Let’s say Komaeda-kun comes to meet my dog, and go on some of those dog adventures. Komaeda-kun takes my dog out to the woods, and is having a good time. When it comes to him...fate doesn’t seem to like that.” Yukizome had a soft, sad smile on her face.

“Not for long, anyways. So! A bear comes!”

“...A bear…?”

“Sure, why not! A bear appears, and takes one look at Komaeda-kun and decides he’s too skinny to eat. But my dog is big and fat and looks like he’d taste great! So fate spares Komaeda-kun, but my dog is eaten in front of him and there’s nothing he can do. I never see the bear, so I blame Komaeda-kun for being irresponsible and not looking after my dog, and he’s banned from my house forever! See--many significant events came about from that one conversation, right? That’s why the ripples were so big!”

“But...I mean, nothing like that would ever actually happen, right? Isn’t that kind of outlandish?”

“Things like this happen to him every day, Hinata-kun. The lightning strike was one of them.”

Yukizome paused, and took a deep breath before she spoke again. She turned to look at Hinata.

“So...you’d call that bad luck, right?” she said.

“Uh...that’s an understatement but...yeah, I guess. He just got really unlucky.” 

“Yes! That’s what Komaeda-kun would say, too. That’s what being the Ultimate Lucky Student means to him. It means...for every bit of happiness fate gives him, it will soon give him misery in equal measure. That’s his talent! Does that make sense, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata blinked. “Is...that...um, real? If Hope’s Peak scouted him, he has to have an actual talent, right? So this isn’t just something he believes?” 

Yukizome’s lips tightened into a frown. “I’d like to say that, but...his luck seems to be very real. I think his complete faith in his luck cycle bolsters it, and that belief probably causes some of the things that happen to him, and yet…” 

She sighed. “After seeing what I’ve seen, I have to conclude Komaeda-kun’s luck is both a gift and curse. I’m sure Hope’s Peak intends to study it, but if I had to toss my guess in the ring...it’s probably beyond our understanding, and for that matter, his, as well. Does that all make sense to you, Hinata-kun? As much sense as something like this can make?” 

Hinata didn’t really know if he believed that every little thing Komaeda did caused that big of an impact, but he didn’t have any other explanation for what he’d seen, and he had faith in Hope’s Peak--they wouldn’t just let anyone into the Main Course. Out of all people, he should know that.

“I guess I...understand.” 

A loud bell rang out in the distance, signaling the end of lunch. Hinata stood up, only to see the courtyard devoid of any Reserve Course uniforms.  _ Shit… _

“I-I have to go...thanks for answering my questions…” he muttered under his breath, grabbing his empty lunch bag. 

“Ah, Hinata-kun! Your tie--”

“It’s fine…I have to go…thank you...” 

He turned his back on Yukizome, and starting running towards the cold iron gates of the Reserve Course entryway, his thoughts consumed with lightning strikes and fate splashes.

  
_ Does that really mean...Komaeda was that happy, just touching a bird? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a transition chapter! It's short and it's taken me a while to post, but I've been busy with school and a few other writing projects...nonetheless, I'll try to have more up soon! ~

After a considerable amount of bribing, cajoling, and issuing various threats, Yukizome Chisa had finally convinced Komaeda Nagito to stay at her house until other arrangements were made. Telling him that she would make him earn his keep by cleaning the house once a week seemed to help him feel slightly more at ease with the situation (she remembered him exclaiming “Cleaning is the one thing I’m good at!” earlier in the semester), but she suspected he would end up cleaning it every day no matter what she said.

 Yukizome had quickly learned that Komaeda needed a lot of coaxing to do basic things that should be automatic to him by now. He didn’t eat, not really, and at first she chalked it up to his illnesses making him nauseated, but he’d seemed to just...forget.

“Nourishing this body isn’t of top priority to me, Yukizome-sensei! It’s already broken and failing, you know?” he had said when she’d pointed this out to him.  
She didn’t really know what to make of it, didn’t know how it could be that he survived without any guidence. The boy needed guidance desperately--and lots of it. Komaeda’s illnesses were of concern, of course, but ultimately his mind worried Yukizome the most.

On the first morning that Komaeda stayed in her home, Yukizome had yawned, gotten out of bed, got dressed, ate some cereal, and walked out the door to go teach--and stepped right on Komaeda’s huddled form. His stomach, more precisely, which had become immediately apparent via his sudden and violent coughing fit.

"G-Good morning, Yukizome-sensei! Ahaha...I slept well...did you?” he had said once he’d recovered.

An irate Yukizome had hauled him into the kitchen, asked him what he was doing out on the porch, and unfortunately gotten the exact answer she’d expected.

"Well, I feel I’ve already trodden on your hospitality enough...far too much, by you graciously allowing me in your home during the daytime. I felt allowing vermin like me inside during the nighttime, too, was pushing things a little too far, and so I removed my presence for the night to give you peace of mind. A guy like me could pull something really dangerous when you’re vulnerable and sleeping, you know? Ah...hypothetically, of course.”

After a long, long, unneeded conversation in which Yukizome explained that if he didn’t sleep in a bed, she would ban him from using the cleaning supplies and check that they hadn’t been used every day, Komaeda had acquiesced and solemnly agreed to no longer use the flower pot as a pillow.

It had been a difficult adjustment, to say the least, and saying Komaeda had adjusted at all was probably untrue, but Yukizome had gotten him three square meals a day, a space of his own, and in a bed every night (to the best of her knowledge) and that was progress.

Tonight in particular, she had given it her best shot to make him feel at home--she’d taken off work early, forced Kizakura to grade some papers (challenged him in rock-paper-scissors; won), and attempted to make a three course home cooked meal. She had no idea how it was going, but Yukizome wagered it’d be hard to mess up a simple takoyaki recipe.  
She’d gotten a pre-made salad and some tiramisu on her way home at the supermarket, but she wanted to dedicate herself to making at least one thing from scratch for Komaeda. She doubted anyone had pampered him before in his life, and she wouldn’t let that mistreatment go on for another second.

 _I’ll tie him down and make him eat if I have to, damnit!_  
************

“So, Komaeda-kun, have you talked to anyone at school so far?” Yukizome said, testing the waters after they’d sat down for dinner.

“Ah...we already spoke about this, Yukizome-sensei. My feelings haven’t changed on the subject...I am simply destined to never interact with humans on a meaningful level! And I’ve accepted that,” said Komaeda, a soft smile on his face. “I don’t want to hurt anyone by being selfish.”

"You’re just...a bystander. Right?” said Yukizome, thinking.

This probably won’t work, but...as his teacher...no, just as a human being...I should give it a go!

"Right! Gold star for you, Yukizome-sensei! That’s all I am, all I could ever aspire to be! It’s a lowly role, but it suits me,” Komaeda replied, much more focused on picking apart his takoyaki than the current ongoing conversation.

“Do you...think there are any other bystanders out there, Komaeda-kun? Or do you think it’s just you?”

“Ha...if there are any other people who are in the same position I am, they’d have to be worthless. That’s what it means to be an observer. It means, no matter how hard you try, you can never become what those who were born with talent already are, so your only choice is to watch, you know?” Komaeda said, in a tone that resembled what one would use to talk about the weather. “What I’m trying to say is: I hope not!”

 _Ugh...this isn’t going well._ “Well, Komaeda-kun, what if I told you that I think there’s someone who...well, isn’t worthless, of course, but might be able to relate to your point of view? Hypothetically. Just because you’re an observer doesn’t mean you have to observe alone!” Yukizome said, trying to match his lackadaisical tone.

“Haha.”

"That’s not really an answer…”

“Well, I’ve already given this answer several times, but I suppose I’ll give it again--yes, you’re right, for the average person, simply being excluded from the pack doesn’t mean you have to stand alone. But! I am not the average person! I am below average, so far below average that I’ve chosen to exclude MYSELF before my betters even get the chance to bother themselves with the excommunication!”

Yukizome was beginning to feel frustrated. She felt as if she’d been going in loops with Komaeda since the moment she met him, fighting to make him meet even his most basic needs as a human. Friendship WAS a human need, no matter how dedicated Komaeda was to ignoring that fact. She knew he was suffering, and yet he’d shown no outward indication of the unavoidable emotional ramifications of being homeless and alone.

_He’s closed his heart off completely, in a way...maybe even to himself. I can’t tell if he’s even willing to recognize that he’s lonely. And that student...Hinata Hajime...makes me feel the same way. I might not be able to get through to him, but maybe they could get through to each other…? Both of them need someone to talk to who isn’t me…_

_So...I might have to get a bit forceful. I don’t know if Hinata-kun will agree to this, but…_

“Komaeda-kun”, said Yukizome, “I’m probably going to invite our class over for snacks and drinks before our next big test, if that’s alright with you. I think that would be a relaxing time for everyone! Do you have any issues with that?”

Yukizome watched him carefully, and thought she may have detected a slight bristle from Komaeda, but then he spoke: “Of course not, Yukizome-sensei! I believe it’s very important for everyone to feel their best before they take an exam! You can’t do your best if you aren’t relaxed and prepared, and the last thing I’d want is to stand in the way of that. I’ll just shut myself in my room until everyone has had their fill of enjoyment.”

"Uh...that’s not what I meant. You have to take the test, too, you know! I want you to unwind a bit along with everyone else! You deserve it!”

“Maybe!” Komaeda replied, sounding equal amounts upbeat and ambiguous. “If I feel my presence is needed the day of, I’ll consider it. Is that good enough, Yukizome-sensei?

“Um...well...no, Komaeda-kun, it isn’t. I have someone I want you to meet, actually! He definitely needs to unwind a bit, too, so I’ll probably invite him! He’s been very interested in your luck, and I thought it might be good for both of you if you got to speak on the subject face to face!”

“Interested...in MY luck…?” Komaeda’s tone suddenly deepened, taking on a different timbre entirely. He put down his fork and clasped his hands in front of him. “This person is a student?”

“Yes! Not in our class, but he attends Hope’s Peak and would certainly--”

“Yukizome-sensei...do you take me for a fool?”

“H-Huh…?” Yukizome was confused, uncertain what sentence may have triggered his current hostility. _I thought I was being pretty straight forward…_

“Hope’s Peak is an institution that enrolls only the best of the best, only those students who have proven themselves worthy of being placed on a very deserved pedestal. None of those students would ever be interested in such a useless talent as my own. I’m an exception...I won a lottery. I did nothing. I am nothing. There is no reason for one of the Super High School Levels to take interest in me. However, Hope’s Peak has recently started enrolling the opposite end of the spectrum, as well...those who are completely devoid of talent, individuality, or any significance at all now walk these halls, too. So...by process of elimination, you are referring to a Reserve Course student, and you wish for me to babysit and coddle him, yes?” Komaeda said, expression grim.

Yukizome sighed, finding herself at a loss for words. She’d heard him go on about Reserve Course students before, and he’d made his opinion painfully clear, but she figured if he didn’t KNOW he was speaking to a Reserve Course student, there might be some hope for potential connection…

"And besides...not even a talentless Reserve Course student deserves to be subjected to my luck. Not even the worms that crawl along the ground deserve that. The only person who deserves that is me, so I wouldn’t risk inflicting my luck cycle upon another human individual, even one as so lowly as a Reserve Course student!” Komaeda said, his jovial tone slowly leaking back into his voice. “So, no, Yukizome-sensei, I cannot indulge you by talking to this Reserve Course student with terrible taste.”  
“Maybe...it’s alright if you talk to him, you know? Komaeda-kun, you’ve been going on about what sort of luck all of this trouble you’ve been through in the past few weeks is going to bring about for a long time now. Maybe...your luck has brought you a new friend!”

Komaeda stared at her, blinked several times in a row, and then laughed quietly, once, a harsh, barking sound. He then laughed again, louder, longer, his laugh full of hitches and rasps and gasps for air. He kept laughing for several minutes, in which he eventually tightened his arms around his stomach, soothing the stitches from nearly hyperventilating, and Yukizome sat there, eyes averted, and waited it out. There were a few tears in the corner of his eyes when he begun to quiet down.

"Ah...Yukizome-sensei...I apologize…” He hiccuped, then chuckled under his breath. “I seem to have laughed so hard I started crying.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hello! I've been dealing quite a bit with lots of life changes lately, but I'm very happy to publish the next chapter! Thank you for sticking with me, I intend to get chapters out with a bit more consistency ~

Hinata Hajime, Reserve Course student, wasn’t really sure  _ how  _ he’d gotten here, but he was absolutely aware of low his enthusiasm was  _ for  _ being here. 

It couldn’t be more obvious that this was nothing more than a pity invite. This wasn’t even a party for his class. Yukizome had been the only person willing to talk to him on a regular basis, and he allowed it--she must’ve thought he was desperately lonely.

Yet, when she’d asked him to attend a “class gathering”, although he’d replied with a grumbled “uh...I don’t know…”, he still showed up.  _ Why?  _

From the moment he’d walked in, everyone being an intimidating Ultimate aside, it had been obvious that this was a group of people who had already bonded, and he likely wouldn’t be seen as more than an intruder. There wasn’t any easy way to make conversation...not that he’d ever been good at that sort of thing, anyway. 

True, he’d been milling around the corner by the snack table for about half an hour now, and a few people had attempted to engage with him, so it wasn’t like they were ignoring him on purpose. A blonde girl (the one he’d dubbed Sparkle Sparkle Blondie while sitting at the fountain--she was somehow even more luminescent up close) asked him which class he was from, he’d replied with a “I don’t know” because he couldn’t think of a quick replacement for “reserve course student” and panicked, and the girl had looked a bit bemused before replying gracefully with “oh! You seem to have forgotten, right? Let me know if you happen to remember. I am quite curious,” leaving with a regal wave of her hand. 

A guy with unneeded pink hair had approached him (or rather, approached the Cheetos he happened to be standing by) and asked him whose boyfriend he was. He seemed rather nervous about the blonde girl, stuttering out “hey, do you know Sonia? Are you guys close?”. When Hinata assured him he hadn’t even known her name was Sonia, Pinkie seemed to calm down a bit, saying “Oh, well...if that’s how it is...y’know, be careful! Sonia’s bad news, you know? I didn’t think her type was someone like you anyways...alright, see ya!”. 

Hinata felt awkward. 

Yukizome had been all “these little gatherings are a great place to make friends, Hinata-kun! Everyone’s incredibly friendly, and easy to get along with! You’ll fit right in!”. 

_ Yeah, right. _ He could only hope she didn’t go as far to tell everyone a Reserve Course student was coming. If that was the case, it was only a matter of time before someone tried to start a conversation with him out of pity. Maybe Sonia had already known which class he was in, and was just asking him to try to start a dialogue. 

_ It’s probably best that I screwed it up.  _

Surveying the room one more time, looking for some opening, any opening to attempt to salvage this wreck of an experience, he found one other student that wasn’t in a group. A white haired...eccentric looking boy, keeping to himself in the corner opposite from his own. 

It took a moment for it to dawn on Hinata that the white haired kid was actually Poofy Marshmallow Boy--Komaeda--from the lightning bird incident a few days ago. He had different clothes on than his school uniform. Hinata didn’t fail to notice that the jacket he was wearing had unnecessary, ‘edgy’ cut-outs as it trailed off his body, and that his footwear of choice had...zippers on them. Further judgement made him wonder, yet again, if Komaeda had even ever brushed his own hair. 

_ Well, you won’t make many friends looking like that. I guess he’s not someone who cares about fitting in, all things considered.  _

Admittedly, Hinata had felt a growing, strange curiosity brewing in his stomach surrounding that incident, and by proxy, this boy. That feeling had been only bolstered by his previous talk with Yukizome. If nothing else, this party gave him a chance to finally ask questions to the source. However stupid a talent like Ultimate Luck was, it  _ was _ a talent, more than Hinata himself could ever have. He wouldn’t be put in the same space as these people ever again. He wouldn’t get another chance to sate his lingering curiosty. 

He made his way through the room, to the opposite side, with little commotion. This put him that much closer to Komaeda. 

_ Nice. I did it. _

... _ except...not nice, I didn’t do it, because I have no idea what to say. God… _

_ If I can’t even talk to normal people, how am I gonna start a conversation with this guy?! _

“Ahhhhhuuughhh…” Hinata groaned under his breath, staring at his shoes. 

_ I just want to know what the hell happened… _

“Ah...Hinata-kun, right?” said a voice extremely close to his ear. 

“W-Whoa,” Hinata spluttered out, involuntarily, turning to find Poofy Marshmallow Boy, standing near him, invading his personal space. 

“Get out of my personal space…” Hinata said, raising a hand up in defense, while simultaneously thinking on how he should’ve said something more inviting. 

_ He startled me, though. _

“Ah...perhaps I am a bit too close...but you seemed to be deep in thought, or fascinated by your own shoes, and I wasn’t quite sure how to get your attention!” Komaeda replied, thankfully seemingly unoffended. “My name is Komaeda Nagito. Parties like this can be a bit overwhelming, huh?”

“Y-Yeah...I’m not even in this class, so...it’s kinda..a lot,” Hinata responded.  _ He already knows you’re not in his class, Hajime. He literally...attends his class all the time.  _

“I see...I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, either. Well, this  _ is _ a party, right? Somebody here must’ve invited you from another class? Maybe I can guess which class you’re in! No, even better: I can guess what your talent is! It could be a fun game to pass the time. Sound fair?” 

Hinata was uncomfortable--not just because he really, really didn’t want to be outed as a reserve course student, but there was something in Komaeda’s tone of voice that had shifted, that invited unease. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but the words coming from his mouth now felt...weighted. 

“I dunno. That doesn’t sound like much fun.”

“That’s a good point, um...ah...what’s your name again?” 

“Oh...Hinata Hajime.”

“That’s a good point there, Hinata-kun! Here’s what we should do, then, make it a tad more interesting: I’ll get five chances to guess what your talent is. I can’t ask you directly, but I’ll ask questions that should give me hints.”

“That’s still not--”  
“And in return, since I’m assuming you don’t know my talent either, you can ask me five questions, too. I’ll even put you at an advantage, and let you go first,” Komaeda said, punctuating the end of his sentence with a smile. 

Hinata was silent for a moment, thinking his options over, deciding if he even had options at all. “Um…”

Komaeda sighed. “...Or, of course, I could always just ask you what your talent is straight out. My apologies for being so forward...it probably wasn’t actually that fun of a game, right? My mistake.” 

“No, uh--no, that’s fine, we can play the game.” _I’ll just pretend I’m a...uh...Ultimate...UFO Catcher...Player…? Whatever, it’ll be hard to guess._ _Maybe I can at least use my questions to kinda ask about the whole luck thing?_

“So...um...first question...what are your hobbies? Like, in your free time?” 

Komaeda tapped his chin, apparently in deep thought. “Well...I spend most of my spare time avoiding any and all dangerous situations. That is to say, I don’t have a lot of spare time, as I have to be on my guard due to my very nature! I do enjoy cleaning though--it’s the one thing I’m good at. Hmm, so my turn, huh…? Let me think…”

Hinata stared at him, trying to make sense of the babble he’d just heard.  _ His only hobby is a...chore? Well, I mean, I guess that makes sense based on what Yukizome-sensei told me, but...yikes.  _

“Alright, Hinata-kun...how about this? What is your goal in life?” 

“That’s...um...a pretty heady question to start off with, don’t you think?”

“Ah, but it’s my choice. We never decided on any parameters, so….” 

_ My goal in life…? I don’t even know...uh… _

“My goal in life...is to become the best person I can be.” 

“That’s an amazingly vague answer, Hinata-kun!” 

“Thank...you? Well, I don’t really have anything else to say...” Hinata mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Komaeda nodded. “Alright then, your turn.” 

“Um...what’s the worst thing that’s ever happened to you?” 

_ If he says the bird thing, maybe Yukizome-sensei was exaggerating, and this sort of thing doesn’t happen to him all the time. If he says something else...well, I’m curious. How bad can his luck get? _

“That’s a deep question...and not very easy to answer! You see, awful things happen to me all the time...literally every day, if I’m not careful! But...I suppose I’d have to say...the day my dog died.” 

“Just...just your dog dying? What about…?” 

Komaeda simply looked down, and said nothing. 

_ Maybe I offended him…? Whatever, he shouldn’t be so sensitive…getting struck by lightning is definitely worse than your dog dying. _

“I’m sorry to hear your dog died, then,” said Hinata, not sure what else there was to be said. 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about someone like me. I have no one to blame but myself!” Komaeda replied cheerfully, immediately regaining his usual demeanor. 

“Huh…?”  _ What, did he kill his own dog…?  _

“Anyways, Hinata-kun, I believe it’s my turn once again. How about...let’s do the reverse of your question! What’s your fondest memory?” 

_ My fondest memory, huh…?  _ Hinata looked inwardly, scanned through years of studying and lectures and listening to music, staring up at his ceiling, always wondering what he could do to be  _ more. _ Fond was a hard word for him, one that implied warm feelings and gentle, reflective melancholy, emotions he had little experience with. 

“I’m...not sure I know how to answer that.” 

Komaeda tilted his head off to the side. “Hmm, really? It’s a fairly easy question…”

“I...just don’t know how to answer,” Hinata shrugged. The unease he’d felt at the start of this conversation wasn’t going away, and the last thing he wanted from Komaeda was pity.

“Ah...I see...you know...in that case...I don’t think I need another two questions. I think the answer I’ve been looking for is very clear, even to someone like me!” 

_ There’s that “someone like me” comment again...what does he even mean by that…? _

Regardless of Hinata’s confusion, there was a light in Komaeda’s eyes, something deep within their depths twisting and dancing. It made him uneasy.  _ Could this guy...have actually guessed…? _

“Well, I don’t think you need to confirm my talent, if you already know, and I already know,” said Hinata, hoping to avoid this confrontation all together. 

“Hmmm...but how can I be sure unless either I say it, or you tell me? And it’s not fair if you just tell me, not after all this back and forth! So...let me use my only guess. I’d have to say…someone like you...with no happy memories, even after over a decade and a half of life...someone who doesn’t know what to say, or how to say it, and might be a bit slow in the mind, to put it politely...” 

Hinata bristled as Komaeda trailed off for a moment, tapping his chin, feigning deep thought.

“...Super High School Level UFO Catcher,” he spat out. “That’s me. Are you happy?”

Komaeda blinked.

“Yep,” Hinata said, trying to sound confident. “I’m really good at...crane games. I might be...the best there ever was.” 

Komaeda did nothing but stare. “Are you sure you're not just a nobody? Like myself? After all, kin recognizes kin, Hinata-kun…” he said, his eyes darkening even further. 

_ …so blunt! He won't even go along with it…?  _

“Well...you know...it's a little rude to call someone labeled Super High School Level UFO Catcher a  _ nobody _ , but I guess I can see where you're coming from…” said Hinata, grasping at straws, panicking a little.  _ If I don't admit it, it'll make it that much harder to call me out... _

Komaeda’s slight, ever pleasant smile faltered, but bounced back again just as quickly as it had flickered. “Ah, my apologies! I DO tend to speak out of turn--a bad habit my useless self can't quite seem to kick! I didn't mean to offend.  _ Do  _ forgive me, Hinata-kun….” he replied, his tone marred with a soft lilt. 

“Yeah. I mean, it's not much better of a talent than being Super High School Level Luck. I don't really see where you have the right to poke fun at me, considering your talent can't even really be proven,” said Hinata, the twinges of panic not leaving his veins.

“...Oh?” said Komaeda, genuine curiosity in his voice. “You don't believe my luck is legitimate? Well, I suppose I haven't exactly explained it very well, so that's on me for providing such a poor synopsis of my life...but it's very real, without a doubt.”

Hinata was grateful for the momentary diversion, and decided to capitalize on it. “Well? Can you prove it? Like, at will? A talent you can't even command can't really be a talent.” 

“Hmm...well, I suppose I DO have some influence over my luck, in a way…” After a few moments of silence, Komaeda snapped his fingers. “Oh! I know! Let's play a game, shall we? Why don't we gather everyone up and take a field trip to the local arcade? This party is dragging a bit, and it’s just a few blocks down from here...let's face each other on the first crane machine we see. If I can match you, the  _ superior  _ crane game  _ master _ , won't my luck be proven? After all...you are the best.”

_ Wait...huh?! No way I want things to go this far...I was curious about his luck, but...I don't want to find out like this!  _

“Uhhh. Um. I don't know about that. I'm pretty tired. I was gonna leave after talking to you, anyways.” 

“Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud. Everyone will get a kick out of it, seeing you in action! I know I will. You seem very interesting, Hinata-kun. I feel we may be similar, you know? This could be an excellent start to a future friendship! If I'm not being too forward, that is…” he said, rambling, already beginning to move towards the entrance.

Hinata felt dumbfounded and at a complete loss. There wasn't any way to back himself out of this corner he'd gotten himself into. Komaeda’s energy had changed drastically since they'd first started speaking; his enthusiasm was too forceful. Too excited. If he just admitted he lied and had no talent...he didn't feel he could trust Komaeda not to tell everyone, not to mention how humiliating that would be, after putting on this long of a charade. Yukizome would certainly regret ever taking pity on him in the first place if he ruined the mood of the party, even if Komaeda was the instigator. 

At least, with the crane game...he had a chance. Maybe some of Komaeda’s luck would rub off on him. There wasn't an easy out here, so he should at least choose the option with a shred of hope to it. Maybe he could even just blame it on an off day, if he couldn't catch anything. 

Maybe he could just casually disappear into the crowd afterwards, and never put himself in a situation like this again.

_ Never put myself in a situation like this again...well… _

He found himself imagining a version of himself that could easily master a crane game, master talking to those with talent, master talking to anyone at all, and much, much more. 

A version of himself that didn't make him feel like he had to hide under obvious lies and cheap conversational diversions. 

A Hajime Hinata he could be proud of.

_ Well.  _

_ There's not much more to say here, is there?  _

Komaeda was already talking to a few students (he'd tried to talk to the pink haired dude first, but Pinkie had backed away from him unabashedly, Cheetos slipping from his grasp and decorating the floor, Komaeda didn't seem to be very popular). There wasn't really a way out now.

_ Fine. If I'm embarrassed...at least it'll be for the last time. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as bullet-refutation! Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
